


Postpartum Heat

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek are proud fathers of seven-month-old Jamy and are now faced with Stiles' first heat since he gave birth and Derek gets to take care of his mate in a way he hasn't gotten to in far too long.





	Postpartum Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful fangirls and fanboys! Thanks so much for supporting my little series. I'm afraid this one might be coming to an end soon. I'll be sure to keep writing Sterek of course and I hope you'll enjoy those as well. Thanks for the endless and sweet support you all have given me and if you have any Sterek prompts either for this series or for a separate fic in general make sure you comment down below!! All the love and good vibes!

Jamy was cuddled into Siles as Derek watched them together. He couldn’t believe that he got to call them his family. Jamy was rooting around, sniffing his papa and trying to smell his daddy.   
He listened to his little family’s heartbeats and watched as his mate gently rubbed up and down their pup’s back. The little guy was tired after having just eaten and was making the softest, sweetest little snuffling sounds as he nuzzled in closer to his papa.   
Their little pup was seventh months old and the sweetest little guy the pack had ever met. He was very calm, just like his daddy, but he seemed to have his papa’s curiosity. Whenever someone new came over he was never scared like Derek would expect, no, his little pup would reach out for the visitor and investigate the person sweetly.   
The pack welcomed the pup with open arms and had in fact taken to spoiling the little boy, even though his parents did plenty of that on their own. Erica had arranged a party when Jamy and Stiles were more recovered and they’d celebrated the pup and his fathers.   
Now, seventh months into their lives with the pup, Derek couldn’t be any happier. 

As he watched his mate settle the pup he saw Stiles’ eyes flash amethyst. “Der?” He asked, quiet and suddenly shy. Uh oh. That was his OmegaSpace voiced.   
Stiles hadn’t dropped into OmegaSpace in nearly as a month and it was always when Claudia or his mom took Jamy and Derek led him into it, now though, Stiles has dropped by himself.   
The doctor had told them after Jamy was born that Stiles wouldn’t go into heat for a while, maybe even a year, because of the damage the pregnancy did to his body. Derek supposed they should have kind of expected this. Jamy had been born a while ago and the typical Omega went into a post-partum heat. Derek guessed this was Stiles’ post-partum heat, just late because of Stiles’ body that was still just trying to keep up.   
“Der-bear,” He whined and tilted his chin up. Stiles’ eyes were wide and needy. Derek knew right then that he needed to call someone to come and pick Jamy up so Derek could take care of his mate. Derek moved closer and sat on the couch next to his husband. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Laura. He knew she would jump at the chance to take Jamy.   
When he knew his sister was on the way he pulled Stiles closer and nuzzled his neck after dropping a gentle kiss to the top of his little dude’s head.   
Stiles, even while in his OmegaSpace was still a papa and kept their pup close, cradling the little boy’s head and rocking him gently while cuddling him close to his chest. Both the pup and Stiles were making these adorable little snuffling sounds.   
Stiles jumped and startled Jamy when the bell rang and Derek rushed to get it. He invited Laura in and followed her into the living room where they found Stiles hunkered in the couch and growling a little, the pup snuggled into his chest and wetting the front of his shirt, searching for a nipple so he could eat.   
“Baby?” Derek cooed. “Laur’s here to pick up Jamy so I can take care of you, can you let her?”   
Stiles growled a little more before sniffing the air and finding the scent familiar and deeming it safe. He tentatively handed his pup to Derek’s sister. Derek smiled, proud of his Omega and sat next to his mate as Laura took the pup and left the house, leaving the Alpha and Omega on their own and the sweet tang of Stiles’ slick flooding the air. “Der? Alpha?” Stiles asked quiet and gentle, just like he always was while in OmegaSpace.   
“Yes, pup?” He knew that because Stiles was this deep in OmegaSpace and about to go into heat Stiles needed a little extra affection and love.   
“Can we...cuddles?” Stiles inquired, his face open and soft and Derek almost started cooing.   
“Of course we can. Wanna come and sit with me?” He asked and patted his lap, even as he sat close to his husband. Stiles crawled over quickly and Derek allowed the smaller man to settle himself and then wrapped his hands on Stiles’ waist and squeezed and rubbed and palmed the flesh there. He snuck his hands under Stiles’ shirt and felt the soft skin there that he loved so much. “How are you feeling sweetie?”   
Stiles snuffled a little before burying himself in Derek’s chest. “Tired. Achey. Hurty,” He whined quickly and nuzzled impossibly closer.  
“I know babe, I know. Why don’t we just get you to the bed and we’ll snuggle and get you in comfy clothes, kay?”   
He cradled his husband and lifted them both off the couch, bringing them upstairs. It was funny, because no matter the situation or the time, he always felt the same whenever he carried his mate up these stairs. He always felt fulfilled, he always felt happy, sated, content. He hoped to God Stiles felt the same way.   
Derek was caring as he lowered himself and his mate to the bed and kissed his forehead kindly and sweetly. “Okay sweetie, let's get you in comfy clothes and get some good sleep before this all starts,” He muttered, pulling a pair of basketball shorts out of the drawer and a t-shirt. He maneuvered his floppy and pliant mate so he could slide his mate’s jeans down his legs and swap them out for the shorts and stripped off the hoodie and slid on the baggy t-shirt Stiles had taken and had loved since his pregnancy.   
Stiles made the tiniest of needy little whines and Derek just found him so adorable and cute and small. “Alpha,” He cried and Derek rushed to join his mate on the bed. He turned on his side and pulled Stiles close. “Love you,” he whispered sweetly.   
“I love you too baby.” 

Derek woke before Stiles did and watched him carefully. He didn’t have much time to just watch and admire his mate anymore. All their time was taken up by Jamy, which Derek was not angry about, but he took advantage of whatever time he got to really just cherish his Omega’s company.   
The little Omega was peaceful, even as he got closer to his impending heat. Derek kissed his mate’s cheek, then his forehead, then his ears. He was gentle and as sweet as when they first met and Derek loved that about him. He was consistent. He was stronger now, he had to be with everything he’d gone through, he was fiercer because life forced him to be. Derek admired Stiles. More than he’d ever admired anyone.   
As he thought, Stiles woke. “Der.” This time it wasn’t soft, it was demanding and desperate.   
“Is it starting?”  
Stiles nodded quickly and Derek sucked in a breath, suddenly being smacked in the face with the intoxicating scent of his mate in heat and his Omega’s slick.   
“Okay, that’s good. Can you turn over for me baby?” Stiles did as asked and turned so he was resting on his belly, his arms pillowing his head. “I need to see how much you’re producing. The doctor said you won’t be producing enough the first time after the pup is born, okay? I need to check,” He said and ran a gentle finger over his mate’s tight and pink hole, watching with adoration as it clenched and released. “Awww, look at that. Okay, we’re gonna need a little lube, okay? We bought some, remember, just for this,” He cooed, wanting to keep his mate as updated as possible. He knew Stiles wasn’t entirely coherent, never was when he was in heat, but he felt the need to make sure his mate knew what was going on with his body.   
“Alpha,” Stiles whined simply. Derek knew he had to pick up the pace. Stiles was shifting around on the bed and seemed uneasy and that meant they needed to get started.   
“I know honey, I know.” He ran a gentle hand down his mate’s back before reaching into the bedside table’s drawer and finding the bottle of lube they bought when the doctor told them that Stiles wouldn’t produce much slick or any at all for a while. It was already half empty because even when out of heat they still had an active sex life and Derek prayed to god that he wouldn’t have to call someone to get more if this ran out.   
He was well practiced in popping the cap and pouring some into his hands, warming it before rubbing it into Stiles’ body and letting it drip onto his mate’s hole.   
The Omega was getting even more excited as he felt the lube touch him and Derek got a whine from his mate. He knew that if Stiles hadn’t been in heat he would have demanded Derek get going, but because he was so far in OmegaSpace he resorted to little noises to try and urge his Alpha on.   
Derek made sure his little Omega was ready and grinned when he saw the younger man’s entrance wink and open up for him immediately. “Good boy,” He praised, barely holding back a laugh when he saw his mate preening at the attention.   
The Alpha made sure he was especially gentle as he guided himself into Stiles and kissed up and down the smaller’s back as he went, his length fully hard and ready to sate his husband.   
Stiles groaned as Derek sunk himself in inch by inch. Derek had to hold his mate’s hips down as the Omega tried desperately to hurry the whole process along and push back on Derek’s cock as it sunk ever deeper but too slow for his taste.   
The older man didn’t care. He was gentle and slow, teasing his Omega. He pulled back every once in a while, just a little, and only to hear the sad but sweet little cries coming from his mate.   
He and Stiles hadn’t had very many heats together but it was always a treat to hear his Omega making such adorable and needy sounds.   
Derek finally bottomed out and Stiles yelped as the Alpha yanked out quickly before re-entering slowly. He went on like this for a moment before Derek was hit with the Omega’s scent of desperation and minor pain. He knew he wasn’t the one causing the pain. Well, not directly. Stiles was aching because he wasn’t being filled like his body wanted, needed, demanded, even.   
Derek picked up the pace and before he could stop himself he was slamming his knot that he didn’t even notice had formed into Stiles and brought them both to a quick but satiating end.   
Stiles whimpered as his little cock spilled itself over the bed and created a little puddle and Derek’s cock filled every bit of his it could reach.   
The Alpha was ridiculously pleased to find his little mate’s stomach a little swollen with all the cum he’d pumped into his Omega. Derek groaned as his brain forced him back to when Stiles was big and pregnant with his pup and he was cumming all over again and even stronger this time.   
He knew he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon and the knot wouldn’t go down for well over an hour, so he managed to pull them both into a sitting position, Derek’s cock buried in Stiles still as the smaller man slouched in the older’s lap.   
“Baby, are you okay?” Derek asked, worried a little. Stiles usually was a little firecracker right after sex, especially when in heat but now the Omega was silent and calm, breathing slowly and his eyelids fluttering.   
“Yes Alpha,” came the quiet but sincere reply. “Alpha,” He purred and then Derek got it. Stiles was still in a pretty intense OmegaSpace and wasn’t going to come out for a while. He was 100% fine with that. 

When his knot finally did go down he knew he needed to clean them both up. He slid out of his mate only to hear a sad and desperate whine escape his mate. “No Alpha! No please, please Alpha,” Stiles cried and Derek tried to sush him. “I need it. It’ll leave.”   
Derek knew what Stiles wanted. They’d had this issue-if you could even call it that- before when they had sex while Stiles was in OmegaSpace. The Omega didn’t want the cum to escape. He wanted to stay full.   
“Okay baby, here I’ll fix it.” He pressed his palm against Stiles’ ass, keeping pressure on his boy’s hole and breathing a little harder when Stiles wiggled back to try and get Derek to apply more pressure there. With his other hand he reached into the bedside table’s drawer again and dug out the little Ziploc bag that held a large black butt plug they’d bought when Stiles was pregnant and horny all the time but Derek was at work and couldn’t satisfy him.   
He used it now and gently slid it into his little Omega’s abused and sloppy hole. The muscle welcomed in the phallic shape and Stiles sighed happily, trying to maneuver himself so he could cling to Derek.   
“Baby, I’m gonna get us cleaned up, okay? We’re gonna rinse in the shower to get the sweat off and then take a bath so you’re not so sore later, okay?” He asked, knowing he’d only get a head nod.   
Derek lifted his tiny mate up and let the younger’s little legs wrap around him as he carried him into the bathroom, started the bath with hot water, and allowed his Omega to remain attached to him as he rinsed the sweat and dried cum off them with warm water before shutting it off and carrying Stiles to the steaming bath and gently lowering him in. He was careful as he joined his mate in the tub and allowed his tiny mate to cuddle back into him.   
As they settled in the water Derek lifted Stiles just enough to get a hand under his ass. He squeezed the soft flesh gently before finding the hard plastic of the butt plug in the Omega’s hole and pressing against it with a little more pressure than he meant to, making the plug shift inside his mate who whined and sighed and whimpered.   
“Good boy, I’ve got you.”


End file.
